thekristoffersuniverseinwarfandomcom-20200213-history
Empire of China (Great Empires)
The Empire of China (Mandarin Chinese: ) or just China (Mandarin Chinese: ), is one of the world's oldest continous civilizations, and one of the largest countries in the world, covering 9,706,961 square kilometres (3,747,879 square miles). It is the world's most populous country, with more than 1.35 billion people. China is situated in East Asia and borders the Russian Empire (Great Empires) to the north, the Kingdom of Korea (Great Empires) to the northeast, the Mongolian Empire (Great Empires) and Tibetan Empire (Great Empires) to the west, Empire of Bhutan (Great Empires) and Khmer Empire (Great Empires) to the south, and share maritime borders with the Empire of Japan (Great Empires). China is a constitutional democratic monarchy with its capital in Beijing (Great Empires), ruled by Empress Wu Shenglong Zhou (Great Empires) since 2001. Wu is the daughter of the abdicated Emperor Shao Zhou (Great Empires), who ruled China for four decades (1961-2001) and made major reforms that would make China the world's fastest-growing major economy. Wu has continuted the policies of her father, and China is now a recognized superpower (Great Empires) and rising power. China's largest city is Shanghai (Great Empires) with 25,423,120 people, situated in East China. Other major very large cities are Tianjin (Great Empires), Chongqing (Great Empires), Shenzhen (Great Empires) and Hong Kong (Great Empires), all megacities. The Empire of China was founded by Empress Wu Zetian (Great Empires) in 660, who would be the first empress in the history of China. Under her reign, the Empire of China would emerge at that time as a major power. At its peak, it had conquered much of Central Asia, Tarim Basin, Vietnam, Mongolia as well as the rest of mainland China. After her death, the empire declined during the reign of Princess Taiping, the daughter of Empress Wu Zetian. China finally collapsed when Genghis Khan and his army invaded China in 1220. The Imperial family fled to the Khmer Empire to escape the Mongols and their execution. This period is known as the Dark Ages. The Ming Dynasty (Great Empires) saw the early colonization of the Americas by China, but it was abandoned years later when the Ming Empire was itself isolated from the world, being politically corrupted and instable. Ming Empire was invaded by the Machu people in the 1640s. In 1912, the last dynasty of China, the Qing Dynasty collapsed and the Republic of China was formed, later the People's Republic of China (PRC), a communist state. PRC under Mao Zedong later invaded the Tibetan Empire. As an respond, the atomic bombings of Shanghai and Beijing (Great Empires) killed more than one million people, including Mao Zedong, and the cities were in ruins. People's Republic of China collapsed after Mao's death. Ten years later, the Empire of China was finally refounded by Shao Zhou, a descendant of Empress Wu Zetian. During his reign of 40 years, China was rebuilt and Emperor Shao Zhou made major reforms to the Chinese economy. As an effect, the economy of the Empire of China (Great Empires) became the world's fastest-growing, which it is still today. In 2001, Shao Zhou abdicated in favor of his daughter, Wu Shenglong Zhou (Great Empires), who was crown as Empress for the first time in over 1,000 years. Today, she has continued the policies of her father, and saw the rise of China as an recognized superpower. China is now the second largest national economy in the world, and the second country with an nominal GDP above $10 trillion. China is the world's second largest national economy with an nominal GDP of $10 trillion and an GDP of $17 trillion by purchasing power parity (PPP). China is the world's fastest-growing major economy with a growth rate of 20 percent. The Empire of China have seen the rise of supertall skyscrapers in the major cities. In August 2013, the Shanghai Tower (Great Empires) in Shanghai was topped-out at 632 metres (2,073 feet), becoming the world's third tallest building at the time and was the first Chinese megatall skyscraper. Shanghai Tower opened in mid-2015 and is now a symbol of the Chinese economic miracle and the skyline of Shanghai. Other supertall skyscrapers includes the 729 metres (2,392 feet) Suzhou Zhongnan Center (Great Empires) in Suzhou (Great Empires), the 660 metres (2,165 feet) Pingan International Finance Center (Great Empires) in Shenzhen, and the 636 metres Wuhan Greenland Center (Great Empires) in Wuhan (Great Empires), China's largest inland city. China has the world's second largest military, with 4,000,000 active troops. It also has the world's second largest air force with 5,900 aircraft, and the world's second largest navy. China is the only country apart from the United States of America (Great Empires) and Russia with a modern strategic bomber force, and has the largest fleet of ballistic missile submarines. In 2012, China's first aircraft carrier was commissioned. China is also a recognized nuclear weapons state, and possesses the largest stockpile of weapons of mass destruction in the world with more than 40,000 nuclear warheads. China has the largest military budget in the world, at $1 trillion, tied with the Russian military budget, also at $1 trillion. Category:Nations (Great Empires)